ThugKatie
ThugKatie was a contestant in Dravivor: Morocco. She is remembered for being loud and explicit, hating follow contestant Amber and forming a strong and emotional bond with seven year-old Kaitlynn Zales. Bio Name: ThugKatie Tribe Designation: '''Kalata '''Occupation Current Prison Inmate Personal Claim to Fame: Killing her best friend (Sadie) in jail for an onion or becoming a pimp in prison with lots of bitches. Inspiration in Life: Macklemore Hobbies: tabbing, F*cking, Playing The French Horn, Pet Peeves: The Poepoe, Total Drama Fans, The Voices in my Head. 3 Words to Describe You: THUG, PIMP, KICKASS If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? 1) A shiv. 2) My bitches 3) My teddy bear Mr. Snuggles. SURVIVOR RP Contestant You Are Most Like: Dravivor654. We both have anger issues and fine asses. Reason for Being on DRAVIVOR: To get money to get out of jail so I can kill people I hate! Why You Think You’ll “Survive” DRAVIVOR: BECAUSE I'M PIMP! Why You Think You Will Be the Sole DRAVIVOR: Because everyone else is not as PIMP as I am. Dravivor: Morcco ThugKatie arrived at the show beast. She quickly formed a bond with Kaitlynn Zales, one that strengthened as the show went on. She quickly proved her merit by winning the first challenge, after Holly. This allowed Katie to pick teams. This advantage caused many people to want to make alliances with her, including Candela and Narrator_. Katie picked a series of misfits, which was Kaitlynn Zales, Narrator, Candela, Wacklemore, and Corn Flakes. Ultimately, Katie formed PIMPS Alliance with Kaitlynn, Candela, Narrator and Wacklemore, though they weren't all aware of each other. Kalata in the first challenge, but ultimately Corn Flakes cost the team their challenge. Candela tried to convince Katie to spare Corn Flakes but everyone including Katie wanted him gone. Corn Flakes was booted off, but Katie made it seem like she had no choice to keep Candela close. ThugKatie was kinda a challenge beast, but did help score the winning point for her team in a puzzle challenge. ThugKatie became closer to Kaitlynn discussing how to get bitches, kill people, prison life, sex and the different world religions. ThugKatie's maternal instincts kicked in and she began to feel for the little Kaitlynn, who mistook ThugKatie as her new mama. ThugKatie also began to feel closer to Candela, learning about g.oddesses and feel pity and responsibility for her. ThugKatie also did show attraction for Wacklemore. But these feelings were forgotten as it was clear Wacklemore would betray Katie. ThugKatie also felt a hatred towards other competitor, Amber. Her constant moodswings, and attitude ticked Katie off, and Katie urged the other team to vote her off. When Kalata lost next, it was between Narrator or Candela it seemed. While Narrator sounded like Keith David to Katie, Katie was closer to Candela. Katie learned from Kaitlynn that Wacklemore was bullying Kaitlynn! Katie promised to gain revenge on Wacklemore at the next vote for her, but Candela already voted so they stuck to the plan of voting Narrator. At the next vote, Kaitlynn and Candela said they were together with Katie and it seemed to be Wacklemore. However it turns out that it was a tie vote! Two votes for Wacklemore...and two votes for Thug Katie! Katie was shocked at the revelation that the one of the two people she was closest to betrayed her. But before a revote could happen, Wacklemore stood up. Wacklemore revealed he was actually...le gasp, Macklemore! Macklemore decided to quit for Katie, and stated it was Candela who voted with him. Shocked by this, Katie realized her feelings for Macklemore and tried to tell him...but he was already gone to parts unknown, and was never seen again. Katie questioned Kaitlynn and Candela how denied betraying her. But Candela soon admitted to Katie she betrayed her, saying Macklemore tricked her. Katie accepted the apology, but admitted in the confessional she truly didn't trust Candela. Luckily for Katie, her team won the next challenge and then made the merge. Candela died after Corn Flakes didn't win redemption island. Katie felt sad to see her go but that Candela almost hurt Katie and Kaitlynn, so she wasn't too missed. Katie had formed a friendship with Mikey after he almost was eliminated. This lead to Mikey offering an alliance, but an alliance with Amber in it. On the flipside, Joe the Onion offered an alliance, with Narrator (who returned from RI). Katie and Kaitlynn were torn, Kaitlynn not sure if they should trust Joe but on the other hand they'd go with Amber. They decided to take the route of less evils and go with Joe. Unfortunately, Amber won immunity meaning Mikey had to be voted off. Kaitlynn won the next immunity challenge. At the vote, Katie was sold on finally getting out Amber. However Kaitlynn suggested Narrator. Katie was worried that Narrator and Joe wouldn't work with them however. Kaitlynn convinced her otherwise, suggesting pulling Amber and getting out Narrator. Katie decided to trust her child. And good she did. Narrator and Joe voted for Katie, having betrayed them. But with Amber, they got out Narrator first. However, as Narrator left he dropped an idol which Joe stole. In the next challenge, Kaitlynn won immunity. Fearing Joe's idol, they planned for Amber. However, Kaitlynn gave immunity to ThugKatie! ThugKatie tried to refuse but Kaitlynn said she wanted her mommy to win so she could get out of jail. Ultimately, Kaitlynn and Amber competed in a fire making challenge to stay. Though they restarted often due to errors, the errors ended up confusing Kaitlynn and she lost the challenge, separating her from her new mommy. Katie offered to quit but Kaitlynn refused. Joe tried to pin the vote against Kaitlynn on Katie, saying Katie lied to her own child. Katie was distraught and had a breakdown, bawling uncontrollably. Reluctantly, she worked with Joe to vote out Amber, Katie knowing that against Amber she would lose a jury vote. The final 3 submitted their votes. However, an error happened and Katie was separated from everyone. When she finally found them, everyone was solving a puzzle. Seeing Amber completed her puzzle, Katie copied Amber. But it turns out the puzzle was for immunity, which Amber one. As such, only Amber's vote counted: ThugKatie. ThugKatie eliminated, disheartened at not being able to avenge Kaitlynn. Ultimately, Katie voted for her old enemy Amber to win the money. While she saw both were incredibly lucky, Amber was stronger at challenges, managed to lead her team and an alliance that dominated her team. She saw Joe as someone who needed others, like Narrator, Kaitlynn and Katie, had believed he would be nowhere without his idol. Amber ended up winning Dravivor Morocco. Dravivor: All Stars TBA Relationships TBA Thug Katie Quotes ::KaitlynnZales: GOBBLE GOBBLE :: ThugKatie: By the way, Kaitlynn are alliance should be called the PIMP Alliance. Because we're both clearly pimps. :: KaitlynnZales:YAY :: KaitlynnZales: '''PIMPS. :: '''ThugKatie: I'll teach you all about pimps Zales. Like how to kill a ho. :: KaitlynnZales: Like Santa? :: KaitlynnZales: HO HO HO :: ThugKatie: Yeah, like Santa. But with plastic tits instead of fat ones. :: KaitlynnZales: I still drink off my mommy's tits because I'm dependent :) :: ''--ThugKatie and Kaitlynn's first big interaction'' ::ThugKatie (Conf): I scored the winning point for my team. I'm a CHALLENGE BEAST :D And I can prolong elimination for my many allies. I'm starting to fall for these guys. And girls. And especially my little girl :3 ::''--ThugKatie's confessional after the first team challenge.'' ::Candela: Our alliance is going to be so CPP5 G.oddess-y ::ThugKatie: Yeah, what ever the fuck that means ;) I like your stuff kid. You remind me of a friend from prison. ::Candela: I love Prison, especially the food! :) ::ThugKatie: I know right? It's the shit. Because it actually tastes like shit. But in a good way. ::''--Candela and ThugKatie discussing PIMP Alliance'' ::ThugKatie: Amber sucks. ::ThugKatie: A lot. ::ThugKatie: This is all. :: ''--A common saying ThugKatie said about Amber in Morocco'' ::ThugKatie: Good job on the challenge you THUG. ::''--Katie encouraging Kaitlynn Zales on her performance leading the challenge.'' :: ThugKatie: <3 I know that was too great. :: Candela: <3 :: Candela: CPP5 G.oddess :: ThugKatie: I feel like a G.oddess. G.oddess of PIMPS <3 :: Candela: PIMPS <33 :: ''--Katie and Candela cheering about victory in a challenge'' :: Wacklemore: I support all kinds of love. :: Wacklemore: DO YOU :@ :: ThugKatie: Of course! I've been in all women's prison for years. I kinda have to. :: ''--ThugKatie and Wacklemore's discussions. '' :: ThugKatie: I still suck on my mom's breasts too :D :: KaitlynnZales: ONE TIME I HAD TO GET MY STOMACH PUMPED. BUT I DON'T REMEMBER. I WAS SEDATED. :: ThugKatie: I once sedated someone. It was my friend Sadie. :: KaitlynnZales: it was like a pinata in there. :: ThugKatie: With candy like a pinata? :: KaitlynnZales: Yeah. It tastes like old makeup though. :: ThugKatie: Ew, I hate old makeup. It's stale like a prison mate's asshole. :: KaitlynnZales: Nobody's gonna fuck me in my asshole. :: ThugKatie: You go gurl. And what if someone tries to fuck you in there? :: KaitlynnZales: FUCK EM RIGHT BACK! :: ''--Kaitlynn and Katie bonding even more. '' :: ThugKatie: I know right? Took me a second. You might be a genius Kaitlynn. :: KaitlynnZales: Well, I don't have seven helpings of crayons for no reason. :: ''--ThugKatie and Kaitlynn talking about a challenging puzzle'' ::ThugKatie (Conf): I haven't been this betrayed since Candela! ::''--Katie's reaction to votes being read of her at Day 24'' Trivia *Was played by Rhonda. *The basic premise for ThugKatie is she is Katie (from Total Drama Island) who went to jail with Sadie and came out a hardened thug and killer.